MUSEings Over Coffee
by OceanFire9
Summary: We writers and artists all wish we could have a word or two with our Muses sometimes, right? So, I took matters into my own hands and actually DID, for a change! Warning: coffee plus 3am means expect no sanity.


Summary: We writers and artists all wish we could have a word or two with our Muses sometimes, right? So, I took matters into my own hands and actually DID, for a change!

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek myth... especially considering the fact that I am not even Greek (nor married to one).

Featured Muses: Calliope (epic poetry), Clio (history), Melpomene (tragedy), and Thalia (comedy).

SHOUT-OUT: to **syverasazyn** and **IAmYourPhobia**, because we the myth-nerds RULE! ^_^

A/N - Thalia was my main conspirator for writing this. We are so EVIL together!

* * *

Ahhhhh, coffee... Sweet, wonderful, HOT, kick-my-ass coffee... I so needed this.

Okay, got my coffee, time to turn on the ol' Windows. Goddammit shut up, Angel, it's too early for you to be barking like this, doesn't Ricky ever muzzle you? Sheesh.

Boot up faster, you hunk-o'-junk, what's taking so long? Memo to self, run anti-virus... twice. YAY! Finally! Alright, what's going on in the worldwide web? Bad news, more bad news, pointless news, and, oh god, people actually _voted_ for this guy? Well, I guess they got what they asked for, then - their mistake. At least he's not president.

CLIO: Hiyas.

Have you not made your point _enough_ already? WHY must we all go through this same crap again and again?

CLIO: Because nobody ever listens to me the hundred-and-sixty-seventh time, let alone the first time.

Ugh.

CALLIOPE: Open WordPad already, dammit, I got an itch here!

And where were _you_ when I wanted to write chapter four of _Confessions of a Casino Diamond_ a few nights ago?

CALLIOPE: Elsewhere.

Evidently. *snort of disgust*

CALLIOPE: Well I'm here now, but not for your casino diamond story, so open WordPad already! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!

Cool it, please, I still need to check my e-mail, I _do_ have a mother that loves me, y'know... Oh hey, cool, another review and a couple faves for _Starry Hunters!_

MELPOMENE: You're welcome. *sweet smile*

*Smiles back* Give regards to Orion and Artemis, by the way.

MELPOMENE: Umm... heh... already did. *wistful wink*

Touché.

THALIA: Hey, did I miss anything? Did you miss me? How was the movie last night? Is my twin bothering you again? Oh crap, nothing new going on? I can help you fix that!

YOU! ... are _**so**_ damn lucky that syverasazyn didn't radio the closest Yautja to come and knife me in my sleep for that thing you did with the songfic parody!

THALIA: *grins evilly* You know you love it.

Curse you for being right. *laughs and grins back* So what damage can we do today?

CALLIOPE: Hey! You've got people _waiting_ for chapter four! And I've got great ideas for that awesome fairy-tale spin-off you're hoarding, and what about a piece for that flick you saw the other night?

Screw off. And Melpomene already has dibs on last night's flick-

CALLIOPE: AGAIN?

MELPOMENE: *smirks smugly*

-but only for angsty two-cent value, Erato will be calling more of the shots in that collusion, I think.

MELPOMENE: *face floors, then quickly regains composure* I can work with that.

CALLIOPE: Not so fun getting upstaged, huh?

MELPOMENE: Shut up.

Hell, I may not even post it, when all's said and done, it's more just a heat-of-the-mind thing... Come to think of it, I might not even bother with it at all... Oh, come ON, don't give me that look, you know how my attention span is! Besides, I have a light nature. Too much seriousness and my mind goes all outta-wonk.

THALIA: Can we get back to work now?

Please.

THALIA: So I was thinking about possibilities for another songfi-

NO! You pull that again and syverasazyn WILL kill me!

THALIA: ...I didn't say what fandom it was for.

Fine, we'll file it away for another day, but for now, think of something else.

CLIO: I hate to interrupt, but do I need to _remind_ you of how your brain operates this early in the AM? You should be in bed, really, you have no business being up. What possessed you to even do this in the first place?

*EEEEEvil death-glare-en-royale in Calliope's direction* Just... give me the benefit of the doubt for one stab at writing something before I go crashing back to bed, okay.

THALIA: Oh! I know just the thing! *leans over and whispers enthusiastically*

CLIO: And the rest, as they say, is what I'M here for. *winks*

-FIN-


End file.
